1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photochromatic visor for use with a crash helmet and more particularly pertains to automatically adjusting light transmission to a user of the crash helmet based upon the intensity of light impinging thereupon with a photochromatic visor for use with a crash helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of photochromatic materials is known in the prior art. More specifically, photochromatic materials heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of automatically adjusting light intensity therethrough are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,080 to Shumway discloses a safety visor with polymethyl methylcrylate tinted sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,463 to Simms discloses a process for changing the tint of a photochromic material and material formed thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,034 to Prassas discloses lightly tinted glasses of variable transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,506 to Costa discloses a child's safety car seat windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,693 to Theisty et al. discloses tinted solution-phase electrochromic devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a photochromatic visor for use with a crash helmet that allows a single visor to be utilized in conjunction with a crash helmet under varying lighting conditions.
In this respect, the photochromatic visor for use with a crash helmet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically adjusting light transmission therethrough to a user of the crash helmet based upon the intensity of light impinging thereupon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved photochromatic visor for use with a crash helmet which can be used for automatically adjusting light transmission therethrough to a user of the crash helmet based upon the intensity of light impinging thereupon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.